Roar of the Crowd
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: A hospital sponsored charity carnival and rumor has it Cuddy's in the dunk tank. House and Wilson friendship. Oneshot.


**I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.**

**A/N: About a month ago, I couldn't write and was starved for some House/Wilson friendshipness because I missed it. So, I asked my roomie for a one word/sentence prompt and word length. She gave me "fair/carnival" and 500-1000. So, this is for her. But, feel free to enjoy it just as much!!**

* * *

"You... stayed." Wilson stared across the counter at House as he approached the stand.

For a late spring charity, Cuddy had signed off on a hospital sponsored charity carnival to benefit finding a cure for childhood cancers and terminal illnesses. Stands and booths were set up along the front of the hospital and the parking lot had been roped off.

Most of the hospital staff volunteered to give their time to the event and were working in the different stands and games. Wilson agreed to work at the food stand and was surprised as House stopped in front of the counter.

House picked up a greasy potato pancake resting on a plate with six others. "Heard Cuddy was going to be in the dunking tank."

Wilson frowned at his friend. "House, you have to pay-"

"Charity." House took a large bite. "You should be pleased. You're feeding the starving."

"You're not starving," Wilson replied. "And that'll be a dollar."

"For a potato pancake?" House let his mouth hang open as he chucked the half eaten food item back on the plate.

"House." Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"Help me find Cuddy," House reached across the counter and wiped his greasy fingers on Wilson's shirt. "I wanna get her wet."

"You don't need me for that." Wilson looked to the stain and then back at House. "Besides, I'm _volunteering_. Not that I can say the same for you."

"Cameron!" House called off towards the figure passing the back of the stand. "Hey!"

Cameron turned and gave a small smile. House stepped away from the line forming behind him and met Cameron halfway.

"Hey," Cameron greeted. "I didn't think you'd be here. I'm doing face painting."

"How appropriate," House responded, which only confused Cameron. "Listen, Wilson's embarrassed by his acute diarrhea. Think you can take over for him at the concession stand?"

"Um-" Cameron looked to Wilson, who was handing a funnel cake over to a woman.

House stepped toward Wilson and yanked him from behind the counter. "Let's go, Jimmy."

"House, I-" Wilson indicated his position behind the counter.

"Cameron said she's got it." House shoved Cameron toward the counter and pulled Wilson along with him as he limped away. "She understands."

"Understands what?" Wilson asked, eyeing up House before glancing back at the confused Cameron desperately trying to figure out what she was suppose to do.

"Now..." House stopped and looked around. "Where's the dunk tank?"

Wilson shook his head. "You don't need me to-"

"I_ always_ need you," House cut him off as he distractedly looked around. "You'd think crowds of people would be swarming if Cuddy's the one with a wet tee shirt."

Wilson rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He followed House's lead and glanced around over the rows of carnival games. His eyes landed on the dunking tank.

"There." Wilson gave a nod towards it. "Can I go back to work now?"

"You don't want to see a wet Cuddy?" House asked incredulous.

"Actually, I don't," Wilson replied.

House looked Wilson over. "You already saw her, didn't you?"

"No." Wilson shook his head.

"You did!" House accused. "And you didn't wait for me!"

Wilson raised his hands up in his defense. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I see where your loyalties lie," House glared.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Your loyalties lie with Cuddy's breasts," House said and looked back in the direction of the dunk tank.

"No." Wilson shook his head again.

"Well, at least something is lying with Cuddy's breasts," House muttered and then looked back at Wilson. "Can I borrow a dollar?"

Wilson sighed, but dug his hand into his back pocket and drew out his wallet. He hoped giving in to House would make him go away. Wilson went to open his wallet when House snatched it from his hands and took off for the dunk tank.

"House!" Wilson called out, following after his friend. "I've got forty bucks in there."

"I know," House called back over his shoulder, "I plan on getting Cuddy _soaked_."


End file.
